Randka idealna
by Sheta-chan
Summary: Gdy Kagami zaprasza Kuroko na spacer, ma wszystko zaplanowane i dopięte na ostatni guziczek. Jednak każdy z nas wie, że żadko kiedy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem...


Dzwonek… Tak wyczekiwany przez wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli, obwieszczający koniec zajęć dzwonek. Dzisiejszy dzień należał do wyjątkowo pechowych. Dwie niezapowiedziane kartkówki, praca w grupach na japońskim, a łysol od matematyki znów mnie wziął do tablicy. Na dodatek kupiłem za mało hamburgerów, a portfel został w domu, więc byłem skazany na głodówkę. Nawet nie pytałem się Kuroko, czy mi pożyczy, bo znając jego – w odpowiedzi uzyskałbym tylko to dziwne spojrzenie i po chwili pustą przestrzeń. Czy on musi używać tego mise-cośtam nawet w szkole?! Cholerna mała błękitnowłosa gnida. Oh. I jeszcze odwołali nam trening. Ale tu można znaleźć jakieś plusy. Na przykład taki, że wreszcie będę mógł przystąpić do ataku…

*.*.*.*

- Oi, Kuroko! Poczekasz chwilkę? – zapytałem szykującego się do wyjścia chłopaka. Odwrócił się  
i spojrzał na mnie obojętnie. Skinął delikatnie głową i zamrugał, wyczekując dalszej odpowiedzi. I weź tu bądź człowieku naturalny, gdy wlepiają się w ciebie te wielkie ślepia. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze i drapiąc się po karku zacząłem szukać jakieś przedmiotu, na którym będę mógł się skupić. Westchnąłem cicho i znów spojrzałem na niższego chłopaka. O dziwo stał tam, gdzie się zatrzymał  
i nie użył jakiejkolwiek sztuczki, by jak najszybciej się stąd ulotnić. No cóż, a więc trzeba działać. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy nagle zechce mu się zniknąć bez słowa. Wdech, wydech. Ogarnij się, Kagami.  
- Masz może dzisiaj jakieś plany? Bo… wiesz… odwołali nam trening i w ogóle… - zacząłem dukać, znów rozglądając się po szatni. Cholera. Co za głupie pytanie zadałem… Chyba głupie. No bo… Dopiero dziś rano się dowiedzieliśmy, że nie ma treningu, więc nie miał szans czegoś zaplanować… Ale jednak mógł się też z kimś umówić. Na przykład z takim Kise, czy tą swoja niby-dziewczyną, co chyba nie nosi stanika, bo cycki jej falują przy najmniejszym ruchu. Wciąż przeskakując wzrokiem z przedmiotu na przedmiot, spojrzałem na chłopaka. Nadal przypatrywał mi się z tą swoją pokerową twarzą.  
- Niestety, ale nie zdążyłem zaplanować sobie dzisiejszego popołudnia, Kagami-kun. Stwierdzam, iż to pytanie było niesłychanie głupie. – odpowiedział w ten swój nienaganny sposób, stojąc prosto.  
I oczywiście nie spyta się, skąd się wzięło moje pytanie. Oczywiście. Łatwiej mnie zganić. Ale jednak jest wolny! No to mam szansę. Wciągnąłem powietrze i wreszcie nieco pewniej spojrzałem na niego. Opuściłem rękę, którą cały czas się drapałem w tył głowy i otworzyłem usta, z których nie wydobył się jakikolwiek dźwięk. Cholera… Zamknąłem je pospiesznie, jeszcze raz układając sobie w głowie co chcę powiedzieć.  
- A więc może pójdziemy razem na pobliskie boisko, by potrenować, a potem się gdzieś przejdziemy i zajdziemy do Maji Burgera, albo do mnie? – wydukałem to wszystko na jednym tchu i opuściłem głowę, wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy. Wstrzymałem oddech czekając na reakcję chłopaka.  
- Trening i Maji Burgera wolałbym sobie odpuścić. – aha! Czyli jednak coś zaplanował, ale z grzeczności zaprzeczył. No trudno… - Co do spaceru… bardzo chętnie. I bardzo chętnie zajdę do ciebie, Kagami-kun. – Yyyy… Że co?!

*.*.*.*

Jest dobrze. Jest bardzo dobrze. Tak, jak zdążyłem zaplanować po jego odpowiedzi. Gdy tylko wyszliśmy ze szkoły, Kuroko zaciągnął mnie do jednego z pobliskich parków. No tak, to on zna lepiej okolice, więc podczas spaceru byłem zdany tylko na niego. Jak na koniec września - było ciepło, a słonko przyjemnie świeciło, od czasu do czasu znikając za pojedynczymi chmurkami. Spojrzałem na Kuroko. Chłopak rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem, przeskakując wzrokiem z drzewa na drzewo. Próbowałem podążyć za jego spojrzeniem, jednak nadaremnie. Może jakaś wiewiórka sobie skakała? Czy to te pomału zmieniające swoją barwę liście go tak zainteresowały? Cholera, no. Zaciekawiło mnie to.  
- Na co tak patrzysz? – wyrwało mi się, zanim zdążyłem zastanowić się, czy warto spytać. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jednak odpowiedzi nie uzyskałem. Dalej szliśmy w milczeniu. Praktycznie jak przez większość drogi… Ciszę między nami przerwał dźwięk dzwonka Kuroko. Chłopak odebrał pośpiesznie. No tak, ja też bym tak szybko odebrał, gdybym po godzinnym spacerze nie zamienił ani słowa ze swoim towarzyszem. Ale nie moja wina, że mój towarzysz jest tak małomówny i to do niego zadzwoniono, a nie do mnie. Zmrużyłem oczy, próbując się skupić na tym, co mówi chłopak. Zrozumiałem tylko kilka zdań, z których wynikało, że jest na spacerze. I jeszcze kilka razy padło imię jego psa – tej małej, rzekomo niewinnej bestii. Niewinnej tylko rzekomo, bo to futrzaste coś, gdy tylko Kuroko nie patrzy, szczerzy kły i próbuje doskoczyć do mojej tętnicy szyjnej. Brrr. Jak można lubić takie paskudy?  
- Kagami-kun… - zaczął, patrząc w moim kierunku. Przerwałem rozmyślania na temat tego cerberusa i odwzajemniłem spojrzenie. – Dzwonił tata… Mam na moment wrócić do domu i wziąć Nigou. Ktoś go musi wyprowadzić, a rodzice znów szykują się do ważnego wyjazdu… - Jasne, oczywiście. Idź po tą bestię, a ja sobie spokojnie wrócę do domu. Eh, ten dzień jednak naprawdę należy do pechowych.  
- Może pójdziesz ze mną i nadal będziemy kontynuować nasz spacer? – zapytał po chwili, widząc moje niezadowolenie na twarzy. Skinąłem głową, od razu się uśmiechając. Hehe, nawet ten futrzak-morderca nie zepsuje mi randki z Kuroko. Tak, randki. No to komu w drogę, temu czas! Kierunek – dom Tetsuyi. Cel – pies. Obym tylko przeżył to spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z tym stworzeniem piekielnym…

*.*.*.*

Fajnie… Bosko… Po prostu genialnie! Ile ja jeszcze będę stał pod tymi drzwiami i czekał na Kuroko i jego psią kopię?! Ja się pytam, do jasnej ciasnej, ile?! Przecież wystarczy wejść, wziąć smycz, psa i wyjść. Minuta, góra dwie, a nie do jasnej ciasnej dwadzieścia! Co on tam robi? Nie mówcie, że coś je, bo zabiję się na miejscu. Dobra, Kagami. Wdech, wydech. Spokojnie. To tylko Kuroko. Wściekasz się na niego prawie codziennie, nie musisz więc teraz. Policz do dziesięciu i ogarnij się. Nie możesz mu pokazać, jak jesteś wściekły. Gdy tak sobie prowadziłem taki wewnętrzny monolog i liczyłem po raz trzynasty do dziesięciu – drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanął Tetsuya z tym stworzeniem z piekieł. Postawił go na progu, zapinając smycz przy obroży. Po chwili wytłumaczył się, że rodzice musieli z nim trochę pogadać. Pokiwałem głową zapewniając, że nic się nie stało. Ukradkiem spojrzałem na Nigou, który odwzajemnił to spojrzenie i… uśmiechnął się? Kami-sama! Ten pies się uśmiecha!  
- Aha! – wyrwało mi się. A więc jednak w tym czymś drzemie diabeł! Kuroko zerknął na mnie pytająco, a ja od razu się zmieszałem. – Yy… Bo ten tego… Wiem, co będziemy robić, gdy odstawimy psa. – wzruszył tylko ramionami, dając tym samym znak, że łyknął tą bezsensowną gadkę. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało… No dobra. Czas na nową misję. A celem jej jest jak najszybsze pozbycie się psa.

*.*.*.*

Jezu… Ile można stać i obwąchiwać jedno zakichane drzewo? I to siódme z kolei?! Łazimy już od kilkudziesięciu minut, a ten pies nie załatwił jeszcze tego co musi. Biega od drzewa do krzaka, od krzaka do ławki i stoi, i wącha, a potem biegnie do kolejnego celu i tak kilkaset razy z rzędu. Czasem nawet cofał się i obwąchiwał wszystko od nowa. Co za głupie stworzenie… Zaraz mnie rozniesie. Spojrzałem z wyrzutem na Kuroko, który stał z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy i wpatrywał się w szarzejące niebo. Boże, obdarz mnie cierpliwością, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam. Albo podsuń jaki temat do rozmowy. Stałem tak, modląc się do Boga i szukając w głowie jakiejś rzeczy, o której moglibyśmy porozmawiać. Coś co oboje lubimy, coś o czym dużo wiemy… Chwila… Chwila… Trwa analiza danych. Tak! Koszykówka! Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na psa, który nadal stał przy tym samym drzewie, a potem przeniosłem wzrok na Tetsuyę.  
- Nee, Kuroko. Jak tam twój drive? – zapytałem, znów patrząc na psa. Chciałem, by wyglądało to naturalnie, a nie tak, jakbym myślał nad pytaniem od kilkunastu minut.  
- Coraz lepiej. Może jutro poćwiczymy razem, Kagami-kun? – po krótkiej odpowiedzi padło pytanie, którego niezbyt się spodziewałem.  
- Jasne. Z miłą chęcią. Pokażesz mi, co tam wykombinowałeś. – uśmiechnąłem się. Kontynuowaliśmy rozmowę, nie zwracając uwagi na buszującego w krzakach Nigou. Dopiero po kilku minutach przyszedł i „zażądał" powrotu do domu. No wreszcie! Nie dało się szybciej?! Ale przynajmniej wreszcie Kuroko się rozgadał. Więc nie było tak źle… Dobra. Czas odprowadzić psa i idziemy do mnie!

*.*.*.*

Po odprowadzeniu Nigou od razu zaproponowałem pójście do mnie. Przecież po spacerze to było kolejne na liście, prawda? Prawda. Więc czemu miałbym z tego zrezygnować? Dobra. Czeka nas trochę daleka droga, ale damy radę! Wszystko by poszło zgodnie z planem, gdyby nie jedno „maleńkie" utrudnienie. Trzeba przejść obok Maji Burgera, a mój żołądek robi już czwarte okrążenie wokół kręgosłupa. Głodny jestem. Bardzo głodny. Mega ultra bardzo głodny. Przygryzłem wargę i przyspieszyłem kroku, starając się skupić na monologu Tetsuyi o tym, jak ciężko mu opanować drive'a. Gdy w oddali zobaczyłem to charakterystyczne neonowe M, od razu dostałem ślinotoku. Moje maleńkie burgerki… już stąd słyszę, jak mnie wołają. „Kagami, chodź tu i zjedz nas! Jesteśmy gorące, napalone na ciebie i twoje usta, które nas pochłoną." Potrząsnąłem głową i dalej próbowałem skupić się na swoim towarzyszu. Ale one tak słodko wołają… Nie! Koniec! To nie jedzenie jest ważne. Nie jest i koniec. Naszym, to znaczy moim, priorytetem jest dojście do domu. Ale chyba przeczę sam sobie, a potwierdziło to głośne burknięcie mojego żołądka. Prychnąłem zakłopotany, a moja ręką odruchowo powędrowała na kark.  
- Jesteś głodny, Kagami-kun? – zapytał, przerywając w połowie zdanie o nowym alley-oopie. Cholera, no… I weź mu teraz wytłumacz, że głodny nie jestem. Choć oczywiście było to kłamstwo, musiałem dzielnie trzymać się swojej wersji wydarzeń.  
- Ale ja nadal twierdzę, że jesteś głodny. – upierał się przy swoim.  
- Naprawdę nie jestem głodny. To był motor. Minął nas przed chwilą. – skłamałem, klepiąc go po głowie. – Pewnie to ty jesteś głodny, a zwalasz na mnie. – dodałem, a szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na moją stronę.  
- Wcale nie. – odpowiedział i skupił się na drodze przed nami. Uff. Udało się, przekonałem tę paskudę, że jednak nie odczuwam głodu. Jednak mam uczucie, że gdy tylko dotrzemy do domu, opróżnię całą lodówkę…

*.*.*.*

Szybko ominęliśmy bar i skręciliśmy w jedną z bocznych ulic będących skrótem do mojego domu. Obok uliczki rozciągał się jeden z licznych parków, w którym mignęła mi znajoma blond czupryna, a za nią podążał wianuszek o wiele niższych główek.  
- Oi, Kuroko. Czy to nie twój przyjaciel Kise tam idzie? – spytałem wskazując miejsce, gdzie szedł blondyn. Niższy chłopak tylko przyłożył palec do ust nakazując milczenie.  
- Cicho bądź, proszę. Jak nas wyczai, to koniec. – wytłumaczył cicho. Pokiwałem ze zrozumieniem głową i westchnąłem. Żółta głowa ewidentnie zbliżała się w naszą stronę, jednakże nie była świadoma naszej obecności. To dobrze. Ja potrafiłem zachowywać się cicho, jednakże z moim brzuchem było gorzej. Ponownie wydał z siebie głośne warknięcie.  
- Kagami-kun! – skarcił mnie błękitnowłosy. Już otworzyłem usta z zamiarem przeproszenia. Niestety uniemożliwił mi to radosny krzyk dobiegający tuż zza naszych pleców.  
- Kagamicchi! – no nie, zostałem zdemaskowany. Ale czemu nie zauważył Kuroko? Nie mówcie, że ewakuował się za pomocą missdirection? No błagam! Ja bym swojego przyjaciela nie zostawił. Szczególnie w takim niebezpieczeństwie. Odwróciłem się, a przed oczami ujrzałem roześmianą twarz modela. Cofnąłem się o krok.  
- Za blisko jesteś. – warknąłem wyciągając ręce przed siebie. Zrobiłem jeszcze krok do tyłu, jednak tym razem na coś wpadłem. Ściana, słup, czy może…  
- Kuroko! – krzyknąłem, demaskując tym samym chłopaka. Ta mała gnida schowała się za moimi plecami?! Co za skurczybyk! Ugh. Zemszczę się na nim kiedyś. Doleję mu do shake'a sosu chili. Tak, to dobry pomysł.  
- Witaj Kise-kun. – przywitał się grzecznie z Ryoutą i skinął głową. – Do widzenia Kise-kun. – dodał i… zniknął. Stanąłem jak wryty, rozglądając się za nim. Cholera, co za gość… Spojrzałem na Kise. Na jego twarzy malowało się kompletne zdziwienie.  
- Kurokocchi… zniknął… - mruknął od razu markotniejąc. To chyba trzeci raz kiedy widzę go takiego. Jednakże po chwili od razu się rozpromienił, trajkocząc mi do ucha, że mnie odprowadzi i zobaczy, jak mieszkam. Eee… No chyba nie! Cholerny Kuroko. Przez niego muszę sam pozbywać się blondyna.  
- Kise, ale ja nie idę do siebie… - powiedziałem. Przekrzywił głowę, a w jego oczach pojawiły się ciekawskie iskierki.  
- Ale jak to nie do siebie? – zapytał. Przypominał teraz małe dziecko, któremu trzeba coś wytłumaczyć.  
- No normalnie… Idę do… do dziewczyny. Umówiłem się z nią. – odpowiedziałem bez zastanowienia.  
- A Kurokocchi co tu robił? – kolejne pytanie i… cholera! Nie przewidziałem tego. No tak… Jakby tu wytłumaczyć obecność Kuroko?  
- Spotkałem go, gdy wychodził z Maji Burgera. – kolejne kłamstewko.  
- Aha… - odpowiedział bezmyślnie. Wyprostował się, znów wyszczerzył kły w tym swoim uśmiechu, pomachał mi i ruszył w przeciwną stronę, niż ja zamierzałem iść.  
- Pa, Kagamicchi! I pozdrów dziewczynę! – krzyknął i znów zniknął w parku. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.  
- Sprytnie to wymyśliłeś, Kagami-kun. – usłyszałem za sobą i aż podskoczyłem. Coś we mnie zabuzowało… Nie, no. Zaraz mu chyba wszystko wygarnę. Ile to on razy mnie zostawiał w takich, lub podobnych sytuacjach? No ile?!  
- Kuroko… ty draniu! – już chciałem go dopaść, gdy nagle udało mi się opanować. – Dobra. Nie ważne. Chodźmy, zanim ten znów nas dopadnie. – westchnąłem i podniosłem głowę. Robi się coraz ciemniej, a my nadal jesteśmy dalej, niż bliżej naszego celu…

*.*.*.*

- Kagami-kun, daleko jeszcze? – tak, Kuroko. Daleko. Pytasz się o to już chyba po raz setny, a odległość między nami, a moim domem nie zmieniła się aż tak drastycznie, jakbyś chciał. A robi się coraz chłodniej i ciemniej. Nie jest dobrze. Mam uczucie, że zaraz zacznie padać. Oby nie. Nie mam parasola, a do naszego punktu docelowego zostały jeszcze cztery przecznice.  
- Kagami-kun, daleko jeszcze? – przeszliśmy zaledwie dwieście metrów. Zawsze byłeś taki niecierpliwy? Odwarknąłem coś w odpowiedzi i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyłem kroku. Musimy narzucić tempo, jeśli chcemy zdążyć przed deszczem. Czuję to w kościach. Definitywnie będzie padać.  
- Kagami-kun…  
- Tak, jeszcze daleko! – warknąłem posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak zamrugał zdezorientowany. Ups. Chyba nie o to mu chodziło. Zacząłem go przepraszać, że nie chciałem krzyknąć i takie tam. Pokiwał tylko głową i zamilkł.  
- Eto, Kuroko… To co chciałeś zapytać? – zacząłem niepewnie, chcąc jakoś polepszyć sytuację.  
- Zimno mi. – mruknął tylko, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Miałem uczucie, że poczuł się nieswojo w mojej obecności. Brawo, Taiga. Jesteś skończonym idiotą. Westchnąłem cicho i rozpiąłem bluzę. Zdjąłem ją, ładnie strzepnąłem i zarzuciłem chłopakowi na ramiona. Spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością, a jego kąciki ust wygięły się ku górze. No. Teraz jest dobrze.  
- Kagami-kun… - zaczął znów nieśmiało. Jejku… Co teraz?! - Nadal mi zimno… - dodał po chwili. Gdybym mógł, zatrzymałbym się. Jeszcze mu zimno? Przecież oddałem mu bluzę. A drugiej nie mam. Jejku, Kuroko… I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Rozejrzałem się po ulicy. No tak, tu zazwyczaj jest pusto. A więc dobra, sam tego chciałeś. Wciągnąłem ze świstem powietrze i zbliżyłem się do chłopaka. Objąłem go ręką i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Niebieskowłosy na moment się spiął, jednak po chwili się rozluźnił i mruknął ciche podziękowanie. Jest dobrze. Można powiedzieć, że lepiej niż przypuszczałem. Jeszcze dwie alejki i jesteśmy na miejscu.

*.*.*.*

Jeszcze trochę, już nie daleko… Za tym zakrętem będzie małe boisko, a przy nim mój dom. Znów spojrzałem nerwowo ku górze, zagryzając wargę. Zaraz zatrzymam się, odepchnę tulącego się do mnie Kuroko i zatańczę coś, co skutecznie odstraszy ten niefortunnie zbliżający się deszcz. Choć łatwiej byłoby przytulić mocniej idącego przy mnie chłopaka i jeszcze trochę przyspieszyć.  
- Wolniej, Kagami-kun. Nie nadążam za tobą. – poskarżył się cicho, drepcząc za mną z niezadowoloną miną. Jejku… Jak nas dopadnie deszcz – to twoja wina. Zwolniłem i znów przygarnąłem go do siebie. Dobra, tutaj skręcamy w lewo, potem z trzysta metrów prosto i na miejscu.  
- Kagami-kun, coś skapnęło mi na nos. – usłyszałem po swojej prawej stronie. Oby mu się zdawało, oby mu się zdawało. Nadzieje moje rozwiały trzy kropelki wody, które wylądowały na moim karku. A za nimi kolejne i kolejne lądowały na ziemi, przystrajając chodnik w ciemniejsze kropki. Cholera! Z każdą chwilą padało coraz mocniej. Jednak! Czułem to! Wiedziałem! Prychnąłem pod nosem i odepchnąłem od siebie lekko Kuroko. Zamiast tego chwyciłem go za rękę i puściłem się biegiem w kierunku mieszkania, ciągnąc za sobą mniejszego chłopaka. Gdy oboje dopadliśmy drzwi i tak byliśmy całkiem przemoczeni. Pociągnąłem za klamkę. Zamknięte… Pacnąłem się w czoło. No tak, przecież rano zamykałem drzwi na klucz. Zacząłem grzebać w torbie z nadzieją, że znajdę go jak najszybciej.  
- Kagami-kun? – zapytał się niepewnie stojący koło mnie Tetsuya, gdy tylko uderzyłem z impetem głową w drzwi. – Co się stało? – dodał po chwili, gdy nadal nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Odsunąłem się i spojrzałem na niego z wyraźną rozpaczą w oczach.  
- Nie mam klucza. Zgubiłem go gdzieś… Albo zostawiłem w szafce w szkole… - jęknąłem. Nadal staliśmy na deszczu, ponieważ na nasze nieszczęście nie ma tu żadnego okapu, daszka, czy cholera wie, co tu powinno być. Osunąłem się po drzwiach na posadzkę. Chowając głowę w ramionach, zobaczyłem jeszcze jak Kuroko szczelniej opatula się moją bluzą i chwyta torbę. Może on znajdzie kluczyk? Ale wątpię. W tym bałaganie nic nie znajdzie. W końcu to mój bałagan… Ugh. Wszystko do kitu, po prostu do kitu!

*.*.*.*

- Kagami-kun, znalazłem. – na dźwięk tych słów od razu poderwałem głowę. Tak! Znalazł mój kluczyk! Ale jak mu się to udało? Cud, po prostu cud. Przecież sam nie mogłem wygrzebać tej zguby. – Znalazłem wreszcie swój długopis, który ci pożyczyłem tydzień temu. – uzupełnij swoją wypowiedź, a ja znów oparłem głowę na kolanach. Jęknąłem przeciągle i nawet nie racząc spojrzeć na chłopaka, zacząłem mu się tłumaczyć nie wiadomo z czego.  
- Przepraszam cię za ten dzień… - mruknąłem cicho. – Chciałem wykorzystać fakt, że odwołali nam trening i cię gdzieś zabrać, ale wszystko się spieprzyło. Pierw chciałem zabrać cię do Maji, ale nie miałem portfela, potem na spacerze nie miałem w ogóle pomysłu o czym z tobą porozmawiać, a gdy wreszcie coś wykombinowałem, musiałeś iść po tego twojego futrzaka. Gdy go odstawiliśmy, mieliśmy iść do mnie, jednak fakt, że musieliśmy przejść obok baru, bardzo nam utrudnił dojście do celu. Gdy wreszcie cię przekonałem, że głodny nie jestem, choć byłem, dopadł nas Kise. Ty, oczywiście, zostawiłeś mnie i sam musiałem go jakoś spławić, a potem było ci zimno, nie spieszyło ci się nigdzie, więc dopadł nas deszcz. I teraz to – nie mam kluczy. Spieprzyłem wszystko. A miałem to tak idealnie zaplanowane. – zakończyłem swój monolog i ociężale podniosłem głowę. Tetsuya przypatrywał mi się z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem, ale także zakłopotaniem. Może nie powinienem tego wszystkiego mówić? Kurczę… I jakby tu to teraz odkręcić? Westchnąłem i przeczesałem dłonią mokre od deszczu włosy. Podniosłem się i stając naprzeciw Kuroko, utkwiłem wzrok w jego błękitnych oczach, w których czaiło się nieokreślonego coś.  
- Przepraszam. – powtórzyłem. – Słuchaj, jako iż nic z naszej… naszego… um… - No nie! Zabrakło mi słowa i to w takim momencie. Że to randka nie powiem, bo mogę spłoszyć chłopaka. Spotkaniem tego nazwać się nie da… Dobra. Trzeba improwizować. – No cóż… Po prostu odprowadzę cię do domu w ramach przeprosin za ten nieudany spacer. – No. Ładnie wybrnąłem. Błękitnowłosy tylko zamrugał kilka razy w odpowiedzi. Potem poczułem, jak chwyta mnie za rękę i wciska coś w dłoń. Pomacałem owe coś i wytrzeszczyłem oczy w zdziwieniu. Moje klucze!  
- To ja przepraszam, Kagami-kun. Miałem je od samego początku, jak tylko opuściliśmy szkołę. Nie spodziewałem się, że się rozpada, więc nie miałem zamiaru ci ich dać wcześniej… Przepraszam. – pochylił głowę w przepraszającym geście. Szczerze? Nie ogarnąłem. Czyli jednak zostawiłbym je w szkole, gdyby nie ta niewidzialna gnida? Hyhyhy… Ciekawe, ciekawe. Bez słowa otworzyłem drzwi i wpuściłem przemoczonego chłopaka pierwszego. Wsunąłem się do środka tuż za nim i od razu pokierowałem do sypialni, skąd przyniosłem czyste i suche ubrania zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla niego. Potem cofnąłem się po ręczniki i wskazałem, gdzie jest łazienka. Gdy sam się szybko przebrałem i wysuszyłem, udałem się do kuchni z zamiarem przyrządzenia herbaty. Napoje gotowe, a nasza dwójka wysuszona. Czas więc odpocząć na kanapie. Podałem siedzącemu koło mnie chłopakowi czarkę z herbatą i rozsiadłem się wygodnie. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy i popijaliśmy herbatę. Po chwili poczułem jak coś opiera się o mnie, a błękitna głowa ląduje na moim ramieniu. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robię, objąłem go przyciągając bliżej siebie. Spojrzałem na niego. Oczy miał przymknięte, a wargi wygięte w delikatnym uśmiechu. No, no. Nie pomyślałbym, że z niego taki pieszczoch. Posiedzieliśmy tak jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut, gdy wreszcie zaproponowałem odprowadzenie go do domu. Tak, pod samiutkie drzwi. Tak, z parasolem. I tak, nie zapomnę tym razem kluczy od domu…

*.*.*.*

Do domu Kuroko szliśmy w ciszy, jednakże żadne z nas nie narzekało. Całą drogę przebyłem skulony, ponieważ musiałem pilnować, by niższy chłopak nie zmoknął, a im wyżej trzymałem parasol, tym ten mniej osłaniał mojego towarzysza przed deszczem. Gdy wreszcie dotarliśmy do celu, spojrzałem na niego niepewnie. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale niezbyt wiedziałem, jak ubrać to w słowa. Stałem więc, wpatrując się w niego i układając w głowie kilka prostych zdań.  
- A więc no… - zacząłem, jednakże nie dane było mi dokończyć. Uniemożliwiło mi to delikatne cmoknięcie w policzek. Na moment straciłem ostrość widzenia. A kiedy ją odzyskałem, zdążyłem zauważyć, jak Kuroko z niewinnym uśmiechem na ustach przemyka w kierunku drzwi.  
- Dziękuję za wszystko, Kagami-kun. To była zabawna randka. Do jutra. – powiedział tylko i zniknął za drzwiami, a ja mimowolnie wyszczerzyłem się, jak idiota do sera. He. Hehe. Hehehe. Takiej nagrody się nie spodziewałem. No cóż, pora wracać. Zawróciłem i ruszyłem po raz drugi tego dnia do swojego ciepłego mieszkanka. W połowie drogi, tak między Maji Burgerem a parkiem, w którym zaatakował nas Kise, przystanąłem macając się po kieszeniach i upewniając, czy mam klucze. Jeden mac mac, drugi, trzeci… Cholera jasna, znów ich nie ma! Nie mówcie, że tak błękitna mała gnida mi je znów podwędziła?! Cholera, cholera, cholera!  
- KUROKO! Ty mały draniu! – wydarłem się i ruszyłem pędem w stronę, z której przyszedłem. Niech ja go tylko dorwę!


End file.
